leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick/Strategy
Skill usage * resets the attack timer, much like . For this reason it is better to cast it immediately after an autoattack for increased damage output. * Try to keep an ghoul alive as often as possible, as it gives a significant movement speed boost. * and give reasonable burst, but they are not his primary source of damage. * A well timed can block skillshots such as , or , or to explode without being damaged. It is also important to keep in mind that when fighting against an enemy who throws a , you should immediatly run away and spawn your on it. * Using near a turret, when no enemy champions or minions are nearby, will cause the ghoul to attack the turret. This can increase Yorick's pushing power as it will deal 35% of Yorick's attack damage to the turret and increase his damage output by 5% while the ghoul is alive. * Be careful when using his abilities near towers, as the ghouls auto-chase and attack nearby champions, causing unintentional tower-aggro. * You can use through walls and to check brushes. The ghoul can also destroy traps such as and . * Putting some early points in allows to stay in the lane for a long time. * Allies can to your ghouls. This can help set up ganks. * is an exceptional solo laner. He can use his ghouls for zoning as a deterrent against enemy champs to keep them from last-hitting minions and to keep them out of experience range. His ghouls also allow him to gain minion kills and experience without having to put himself in immediate danger. ** Alternatively, can jungle as his ghouls add significantly to his damage output and damage resistance. * has the highest mana cost and lowest damage output of abilities and thus is best used only when regaining health and survivability are priority and when mana is not low. ** This also makes a great sustainer in lane allowing him to be able to force the enemy laner to recall while is able to stay in lane with his . * With good timing, grants you an additional temporary ally as well as giving one of your allies a brief life after death. This is because the re-animation effect gives full health even if the revenant is near death. ** By targeting one of your high damage dealers or the carry, you can turn a fight into a 6v5. ** If you ult your carry and the enemy takes them down, then the carry is given a second opportunity to destroy the enemies. *** If you ult an ally that is channeling an ability, and they die while under the effects of , they will continue to channel that ability, too. ** On the other hand, targeting a tank will provide a good meat shield to take tower hits. Build usage * is primarily built as a tanky DPS. His ghouls provide good buffs to help him deal significant damage even while itemizing for both damage and survivability. * Stacking health on solely for the survivability of his ghouls is a bad idea. His ghouls only gain 35% of his health and they lose 20% of it every second, regardless of how high their health is. ** However, building health is a good idea to up the survivability of himself, as he is a melee DPS champion without a method of quickly closing the gap between himself and his target. ** When building health, it's a good idea to build to gain extra attack damage for Yorick and his ghouls. * should buy an item with mana and/or mana regeneration early on. ** A offers a lot of flat mana and converts it into attack damage. If you do not need more defensive power early on, this Item can work very well. *** Yorick mana problems do not weaken late game, staying out of your base for along time will consume your mana quickly , instead , keeping will allow its evolution to offering even more attack damage and a powerful active , allowing you and to hit very hard. ** A leaves you with a lot more money than a , allowing you to pick up Items according to your situation earlier. By itself, already gives a bit of magic resistance, so it works especially well against magic damage. The disadvantages are that it doesn't allow you to spam ghouls quite as much as with and you have to sell it at some point, thus losing a bit of gold. can now be upgraded to , giving more magic resist, mana regen, returning mana upon kills/assists, as well as adding ability power , (which makes hit very hard) and some cooldown reduction.This item is better used if you enjoy constant ability casts , as it provides CDR that lacks and allows much devastating harrasment with ** can work too, but most of the time the Mana regeneration it gives is not enough. The Health regeneration is also not needed, as has a lot of sustain with his . ** is a good item for early mana too. The armor increases your survivability and the cooldown reduction increases your damage. This option requires you to conserve your mana yet it doesn't lose value nor has to be sold. ** A popular trend among players, is to load Yorick with tons of offensive masteries and build tank mana items early on, stacking armor or magic resist depending on their lane opponent, then going back on offense items after getting a few core defense items, foregoing and instead focusing on improving lane sustainability, damage trading, and tower diving capability. * allow him to use his abilities more often; however, and are already on low enough cooldowns that the ghouls they produce should be alive more often than not. * Getting some magic penetration can be useful on as both his and deal magic damage. * , or have great synergy with , as well as giving him much needed stats. is also great item for Yorick (arguably better than Trinity Force), as it provides the spellblade buff, armor, mana, and cooldown reduction, which all are essential on Yorick. * Getting at least some crit chance is a good idea, as the 5% bonus damage per ghoul from applies to the critical strike damage as well. * Armor penetration does apply to his ghouls, meaning that you can take runes and masteries for your ghouls as well as himself. * Getting supportive items like or is a good choice on if you plan to fulfill a supportive tank role. * is a strong item if you are losing as it gives a lot of survivability for your team. * Spell vamp gives a boost to and , however, itemizing for spell vamp isn't viable - it's expensive and works only with the initial cast of and . ** will offer more for its value in the long run. Recommended builds Countering * Be careful when using skillshots as his can pop an incoming projectile. * Take a great care when engaging 1v1. His 1v1 capabilities are high due to his ghouls. * The active of can chain off of Yoricks ghouls, making their lifespan shorter, ergo reducing his tankiness. * The amount of healing he receives from depends mostly on the initial magic damage dealt by the spell. Buying magic resist can greatly reduce the heal gets from the spell. * When he uses his , consider killing the revenant first rather than the champion it mimics as the revenant is weaker than the original champion. * Be careful when a champ is revived by , they know they will die anyways so they will go all out to kill you, even tower dive, try to CC the revived champion until its duration is over * When being chased by his ghouls, you can avoid them like escaping from creeps, i.e. quickly run into the nearest brush then press S key to stop attacking. * It can be a good strategy to buy two in order to get a lot of sustain - enough to stand harass. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies